Desire
by Fatal Exodus
Summary: I felt his embrace tighten, and he kissed my ear gently. He whispered seductively to me, his midnight cobalt locks tickling my neck. "...You just don't know how much I've wanted this, do you?" NoctisxLightning, Oneshot


** This is my first Final Fantasy XIII fic, and also my first actual Final Fantasy fic in general, xD. I don't know much about the Final Fantasy series, but I've admired it for a while. I'm avidly waiting the arrival of Final Fantasy XIII and XIII Versus, just because of Lightning and Noctis. :3 (Btw, I have yet to know the real name of Noctis' country, so I'm just calling it Tenebrae. :P)**

** So please, I appreciate review VERY much, but please be very nice. This is strictly Noctis/Lightning, so anyone against please do not read. That, unless you ship both sides, and that's fine. This fic includes some very heavy sexual content, so be wary. If you're not supposed to be here, please exit to the left. Here I give you, Desire. Enjoy.**

… … …

I stepped into the black marble shower, the cold, smooth stone tingling against my feet. I shivered and shuddered as the cool, late night air of Tenebrae chilling against my bare skin. I held a warm hand to my shoulder, in a futile effort to keep down the shivering. I quickly turned the knob of the shower, the stone box filling with hot spray. My arm flicked out of the way of the steaming water, and so I turned the other knob. The water was cooler now, but still keeping a nice warmth to it.

So I walked into the damp warmth, closing the frosted glass door behind me. Steam rose from the water as it hit my skin, my pale rose hair running down my back. I figured it would be nice to take a shower before going to bed, as it might actually please Noctis. It's been two months since I moved here with the blue-haired man, whom my friends and I had helped to capture back Tenebrae, the country he rules, from which he was driven out of. And during that time, I had actually developed a very strong bond, and I would guess that he had sensed it as well. I knew we had that bond, as for the night after our siege of Tenebrae, he had kindly requested that I stay with him. I was overjoyed, but I was reluctant to leave my friends behind.

My friends eventually decided that going with Noctis was a good idea, as they said he made me very happy. Of course, he did. We said our final goodbyes a week later, and Snow promised me he'd take care of Serah well. In return, I promised all of them I'd see them soon. In fact, this morning, Noctis and I had gone to visit Serah and the others. It was as long a journey as it was when I first got to Tenebrae. You see, his homeland resides on the far side of Gran Pulse, the side of which us Cocoon citizens had not known to house any advanced life like ours.

But strangely, Noctis has been acting very...stoic, shall I say it. He's been very emotionless and quiet as of late. He is silent around his friends, and even around me. His actions confuse me, especially whenever I try to hold him, or kiss him. Back when I first moved here, he was so loving around me, often holding me in his hands around his pals, showing me off to them. That felt so nice, having someone that cares for me other than Serah. Not that she annoys me.

So I finished up soaping myself, washing the bubbled, floral lather off my skin. I sighed through the humid air surrounding me. It felt so nice and warm. Like Noctis' embrace...

And strangely, my wish had been granted. I felt a rush of cold air behind me as the glass shower door opened, and I shivered automatically, trying to keep the warm in me. At that moment, a pair of strong, tan arms wrapped around my waist, keeping me close. His body was warm, so I knew it was him. My cheeks flushed even redder, even more than what the water offered. I silently choked a name.

"...N-Noctis?"

He lowered his cheek to mine, for us to hear and speak better in the pelting water. I considered myself short compared to him, even though he only stands a mere four inches taller.

He whispers to me silently. "Yes, it's me...in the flesh."

There seemed to be a pun to his wording, as I felt his bare skin touching mines, and a limp organ brushing against my backside. I blinked my eyes profusely, melting into him. A tint of pink covered my cheeks. "Eclair... I never knew you looked so beautiful under all that clothing."

Is it me, or has my mind gone hazy? I don't know whether I should let him ogle me or kick him out of the shower. I have never seen this side of Noctis before, but somehow it feels comforting...in a sense. Oh. And I've never heard anyone call me by real name in a long time. Serah had mentioned it to him by accident once.

"N-Noctis, w-what are you doing...?" I asked him.

"What does it look like I'm doing...princess?" I had always refrained him from calling me that name, but it caught on and now I don't mind.

"...Doesn't this feel...wrong to you?"

He laid soft kisses along the back of my shoulder. "...No, not at all."

I let out a little squeal, and I heard him snicker evilly behind me. "That's so cute." he says.

"...W-We should stop now, Noctis."

"But why would I do that?"

I hesitated to answer him for a while. "...It just...doesn't feel right..."

I felt his embrace tighten, and he kissed my ear gently. He whispered seductively to me, his midnight cobalt locks tickling my neck. "...You just don't know how much I've wanted this, do you?"

Letting out a small gasp, I lowered my head shyly. But suddenly, I felt myself whirring, and then I was pressed against the wet, tiled shower wall with both of my hands pinned at my side. I looked up at him in shock, and looked deeply into his stoic expression. Strangely, his eyes were a deep crimson, instead of the bright amber I came to know. My knees buckled under his mesmerizing gaze.

"N-Noctis...what are you doing?!"

"...I...love you Lightning, but I...just can't keep it in any longer."

Before I had any chance to respond to him, his lips delved onto mines. It felt intoxicating, everything did. The warm water and steam, his body against mines, his lips on my lips. I moaned into him, a shameless whimper escaping my mouth. His hands eventually left their grip on mines, and one onto the wall, while his other held my waist.

No longer pinned against the chilling marble, I slid down the wall, my eyes shut closed. Right when I opened them, he was kneeling in front of my limp body, holding a calloused palm to my face.

"...N-Noctis..." I mumble to him. He does nothing but gaze at me through half-lidded eyes, that crimson tint blazing through me. I stare at him with innocence, and he swoops in for another mindblowing kiss. My cheeks don't stop reddening, for he is just so...irresistable.

I don't notice him at all slowly spreading my legs apart, but I can't seem to do much about it. His mouth travels from my lips down to my neck. Skin shuddering with contact, my body sways dizzily, from drowsiness and arousal. His arms stop moving and hold up my shoulders, keeping me still.

"I...can't take it anymore..." There is hint of angst in his voice, but I wonder why. He presses his lips harder onto me, and I can't help but moan loudly. I'm intensely worried that someone might hear us due to my incessant noise.

Noctis spreads my legs even further, and crawls into the space between. My cheeks flush even redder as I feel his stiff organ press slightly onto my opening. Our bodies are wet and hot, and that's get us both even more aroused.

His lips leave mine, yet I still yearn for more. I slowly open one eye and gasp lightly at what I see. Noctis is furiously pumping his hard member, whimpers of want filling the humidity. My skin shudders at the sight of his...large size. I swear I have never seen a real one, other than the pictures and diagrams we have studied and learned about back at the Cocoon universities.

My mouth is left gaping open as I shyly watch him 'seek self-gratitude'. Noctis hisses into the open shower fog and clamps his teeth down on his lip to keep quiet. His hand slides up and down his rather large shaft vigorously, all the while kneeling in front of me. Soon, a translucent fluid dribbles out of it.

He stops his hand motion and swiftly leans in to kiss me into oblivion...again. My arms freely act on their own, and wrap around his neck humbly. Down lower, I feel his hands move my legs to straddle his. All of a sudden, I feel something rub against my lower regions. I look down to see him holding his stiffness towards my entrance.

His head is down, midnight cobalt locks hanging soaked in front of his usually amber eyes. He whispers but one word to me. "...P-Please."

Opening my eyes for a moment, I take one look up at him. A face so serene, and a personality so caring. Looking deeply into him, I see desperation, arousal, and intense wanton. I hold him close, my head beside his. My lips near his ear, and I whisper to him, "...I trust you, Noctis."

I hear him let out a large sigh, and then I feel him pushing in inside me. My breaths quicken for a while, as my insides throb around him. The pain is nearly unbearable, but I try not to make it so obvious towards him.

I guess he felt my grip tightening around his neck. "Lightning...does it hurt?"

Stifling a pained moan, I answer him. "N-No. Please continue, Noctis..."

We both gasp in the humidity of the foggy shower room. Sweat and pure water, all mixing between us as our bodies entangle on the slippery tiles. He captures me again with his lips, mines so bruised and swollen already. His cock- dare I say it -continually thrusts into me with so much vigor and energy. The pain has made me so numb, and now it feels so addictive.

"Noctis..." Groaning his name out loud seems to boost his libido, as his drive and passion is much, much more intense. The hands that gripped my thighs tightened, as did my arms around him. We pulled away from each other, not just to breathe, but to continually moan in each other's throat. My breasts rub against his chest, stiff nubs turning him as red as the color of his eyes.

Our foreheads plastered together, we breathed in each other's air. Eyes tight shut, and bodies moving in rhythm, we seemed to bond stronger than ever. A grunt at each hit, a pulse at each move, our hearts beating in symbiosis. "Lightning... I'm coming soon...!", he informed me sweetly. "No...need for worry..." Our voices were tired and raspy, yet filled with desire.

Sooner, his thrusts became deeper and faster, feeling me in much more. Suddenly, I felt him crush something, and an excruciatingly fascinating feeling overcame us. We succumbed to the pleasure, and we sought our release. My nails dug into his back, and his hands did the same to my legs. He let out a stifled cry of release, and so did I, I'll admit. Noctis pulsed within me, and a fluid heat had started to flow out of him.

Weary, I laid my head on his shoulder as my eyes drifted closed. I was not asleep yet, but I felt like doing it. His pants were short and quick, but they slowed down soon. Feeling emboldened, he reached out behind him blindly, and succeeded in turning off the water, most of which has been obviously wasted during our crazed lovemaking. For a while there, we just lay there on the tiled marble floor, enjoying each other's company. As the clock rolled by, the water eventually rolled off of us, air-drying our dampened skin.

I seemed to have not noticed it, but when I opened my eyes again, the shower door was open and Noctis approached me, wearing black boxer shorts with pale blue pinstripes. The view seemed nearly godly, him with his muscled, lean body, the foggy atmosphere, and the light streaming in from behind me. Squinting my tired eyes, I see him wrap his arms around me and carry me out of the bathroom. Before I knew it, I was sprawled across his mattress, a span of silky, navy colored sheets and pillows.

I wasn't usually like that, but I felt so vulnerable and weak to him. My body was still nude and bare to him, and there was much to see with a full moon shining light through the transparent curtains in front of the glass balcony doors. Craning a head up to look at him, he had crawled on top of me. His expression was soft and fresh, and his glowing amber eyes comforted me. Laying a kiss on my lips one final time, he whispered to me. "Good night...Eclair." I closed my eyes with a light grin on my face that night. I was no longer afraid. All that pent-up sexual frustration was dealt with, and now I feel much closer to him.

Pulling a blanket over our waists, he embraced me, his warmth overtaking the cold that came when we left the shower. He seemed content, as his wish had finally been granted. Hearing his light snoring, I chuckled sleepily and drifted off myself.

… … …

**I cannot believe I made Noctis seem like a horny bastard xD.**

**Well, review, but be nice, sillies, or Noctis will...umm...I don't know. But he'll do something bad. I _know_ it. :3**


End file.
